Joshleena and Nathan: Izayoi Adventure
by DimensionalJumper223
Summary: This is the Reverse Gender Version of Joshua-Sinclair's story of the same name.
1. Unexpected Surprise

Note: Takes place after the events of "New Adventures of Loli & Kim: Ohana Onipa'a" and before "New Adventures of Loli & Kim Two: Omega Kapu".

**Unexpected Surprise**

On the island of Izayoi, off the coast of Okinawa, it was a peaceful afternoon. Anyu's karate class had ended for the day. One of the students was an eleven year old American girl with blue eyes and blond hair. She just bumped into the last people she wanted to see: Pete, Keenan, Takai, and Masia.

Keenan stepped up and said, "Hey, wuss! What gifts to you care to donate to us today?"

Her brothers and the other two bullies giggled as Joshleen tried to walk away. Keenan would not let her walk away.

"Where are you going?"

Joshleen looked for a way around while Pete stepped in.

"You are such a disgrace to your mother! Most people would think with her in the Marines, that you would not be such a wimp."

Joshleen looked ready to cry. Keenan laughed.

"That's right. Cry you little wuss."

Just then, Anyu stepped in between the bullies and Joshleen before a fight could break out.

"Leave her alone!"

The other bullies stepped away as Pete went face to face with Anyu.

"What are you going to do about it, Anyu?"

Anyu did a karate kick and knocked Pete's hat from his head.

"Last time. Leave her alone. I will not stand by and let such a nice girl be bullied by the likes of you."

As the gang left, Keenan turned to face Joshleen.

"You can't be around him all the time. You'll lose more than your bag of marbles next time I see you!"

After the gang left, Anyu turned to Joshleen.

"You need to stop letting them push you around like that. They will never stop unless you stand up for yourself."

"I know. It's just that I don't think... I don't think I can..."

Anyu looked at his friend. He remembered how they always treated him before Kim came along. Even though Kim was now with Loli, Pete and his gang would rarely mess with him. Of course he now had Electra living with him ever since they had gone with Loli and Kim to help them save their family from Dr. Hamsterviel.

The two walked through town, towards Anyu's house. Joshleen had only been in Izayoi for only a month and she already loved it. She was happy when her mom had announced to her that she would be coming with her to Okinawa while she was stationed there. After eleven years living in Camp Pendleton, they both thought it was time for a change. Her mom did know Anyu somehow. She did mention she met him a few months back with the help of Loli, a Hawaiian native that her mom had been pin-pals with since she joined up before Joshleen was born. Loli and Anyu did not want Joshleen and her mom to be separated since she lost her father in a car accident the year before. So, when her dad was at work, Anyu, his mother, and Okaa would watch after her.

Later on, Joshleen was in the guest room at Anyu's house since her dad had overnight duty. Joshleen was bored. She pulled a hand held video game from her backpack and played a game for a bit. Just as she lost her last life on the game, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Anyu stepped inside.

"How are you doing, Joshleen?"

"Still can't get past the fifth level, but I am ok.

Anyu smiled and reached into his backpack.

"You remember when you lost the marble with your favourite colour?"

Joshleen nodded. Anyu took a green marble from his backpack and showed it to Joshleen. The girl's jaw dropped.

"Where did you find it?"

Yuna gave her the marble.

"I found it when I was visiting some friends out of town."

Joshleen smiled and said, "Thanks Anyu."

After several minutes, Anyu left the room. It was still about an hour before dinner. She pulled out the green marble Anyu got for her. She rolled the marble around on the floor a bit. Since she left her bag at her home, she had to settle for just this one.

She noticed something on the marble. She examined it and noticed that the markings read "6-3-1".

_'This is weird.'_

Joshleen tried to wipe the markings off, but could not get them off. She shrugged her shoulders and picked up a glass of water and a small cloth she had in the room with her. She poured a little water on the green marble so she can clean it. Suddenly, the green marble started to glow and turn yellow.

"Whoa..."

The yellow orb slowly grew and glowed even brighter. Joshleen slowly backed away.

_'Scary... but cool. I got a magic marble'_

The glowing yellow orb was nearly as large as Anyu's friend, Electra, before it suddenly vanished.

In its place was a strange looking creature. The creature was red and had a male look judging by his body shape. He seemed to resemble a mutant koala or something. What got Joshleen's attention more was the fact he had two sets of arms, three spikes on his back, and two long antennae on his head. Most noted was the Japanese Warrior symbol on his chest. (The creature basically appeared to be a red version of Stitch)

The creature looked at Joshleen and growled. Now Joshleen had seen a few strange creatures since she first came to Izayoi, such as spirit beings and a few others like Electra who lived with Anyu. Still she was a little scared, but she reached into her pocket.

"It's ok, boy. I am not going to hurt you."

Joshleen pulled out a chocolate bar from her pocket, removed half the wrapper, and offered it to the red creature. He glared at the blond haired boy suspiciously before snatching the chocolate from her. He sniffed the bar a few time, before shoving the whole thing in his mouth, along with the wrapper.

Joshleen pulled out another bar for herself, but before she could eat it, the red koala like creature snatched it and gulped it down.

"Hey! That one was mine."

The red creature looked at Joshleen and said, "Oh... meega soka."

He reached into his mouth and pulled out the second chocolate bar, which was more of a chewed up ball now. He offered it to Joshleen, who backed away disgusted.

"Ewwwww! You can have it now."

The creature ate the chocolate and then picked up Joshua's hand held game. He started up the game, while Joshleen sat next to him. Fifteen seconds in, he lost his first life.

"Gaba."

He played again only to lose another life. He growled and played his last life, which was lost about a minute later. Frustrated he tossed the hand held game behind him and began to explore the room. He pulled the blankets and sheets off the bed. Joshleen asked him to stop. Afterward, the creature rolled into a ball and moved around the room and stopped in front of a book case.

Joshleen walked up to him as he went through the book. When he started to tear out each page he got done with looking at, Joshleen stopped him.

"Hey! You are not supposed to..."

The creature growled at him briefly, before calming down. He put the book down and just stared at Joshleen. Joshleen looked back at him and worried he might try to eat her up or something. The expression on his face indicated hunger she knew that for sure.

"I'm sorry, I'm out of candy."

The red creature unfazed by what Joshleen said continued staring at her making her even more nervous.

'Man I hope he is not planning on having me for dinner or anything.'

Joshleen lifted up her hand and waved. "Hi, my name is Joshleen."

The red creature looked confused. Joshleen pointed at her chest and said, "My name is Joshleen."

"Meega 631."

'631? That's an interesting name.'

Joshleen looked up at the red creature who identified himself as 631. He continued to stare at Joshleen with a hungry looking expression. An idea entered Joshleen's head on what may get his mind of possibly having her for a snack. "Would you like to watch a movie 631?"

Joshleen took out her portable DVD player and put in DVD. She started it up and the creature walked up to the DVD player as the movie started. During the scene where a group of four reptilian looking creatures with what appeared to be shells started beating up and throwing around a bunch of guys wearing black jump suits, the creature laughed crazily. What grabbed his attention the most was the taller individual who appeared to be wearing armor with spikes coming out of it. He jumped up excitingly at the final showdown in which the armored individual fell into what appeared to be a waste transport.

A knock came at the door and Anyu came in a moment later. His jaw dropped at the sight of the green creature.

"Uh, who is this Joshleen?"

Joshua paused the movie.

"His name is 631. He appeared from that magic marble you gave me."

Anyu was shocked.

"How..."

"It happened when I tried to wash off the marble."

Anyu mentally kicked herself. That was no marble. It was an experiment pod.

Anyu quietly said, "Note to self: Always look for numbers on small spherical objects."

Joshleen raised an eye brow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Anyu walked up to Joshleen, but the red male experiment growled. As Anyu backed away, the red alien calmed down. When he moved a hand towards Joshua, he growled again.

"Looks like you made a new friend,"

_'He has just been activated and he is already being over protective. I'd like to see Keenan try to mess with her now.`_

"So, what are you going to call him?"

Joshleen thought for several moments. She turned to the red male and smiled at him.

"I'm going to call you... Nathan."

Anyu smiled. "That's a nice name."

Joshleen thought for a second, then said, "He seems somewhat similar to the picture of that orange friend of yours you have the picture of and that Electra who is living with us."

Anyu thought for several moments before explaining everything to her. He told her everything. Kim coming to Izayoi, meeting alien such as Jumba and Pleakley. Kim fulfilling his good deeds many times over, the recent mission to Halora to rescue Loli's family from Dr. Hamsterviel, and how he found Nathan's pod the other day. Joshleen was astonished by what Anyu told her.

"So, mom's friend Loli has really seen aliens. I always thought the stuff mom told me for the past several years were just bed time stories to help me sleep and forget about the monsters in my closet."

Later on, Nathan met Anyu's mom, Okaa, and Electra. Joshleen had to explain to her new friend several times that they were friends and would not hurt her. Anyu took a silent note that Nathan acted aggressively especially when he or his mother got close to Joshleen more than Okaa or Electra. The six of them enjoyed dinner for over an hour before going to bed.

After Joshleen and Nathan went to the room, she gave him a hug before climbing into her bed. Nathan gave her a lick on from the tip of her nose to her forehead before he went to sleep on the other end of the bed.

The next morning, Joshleen was taking a walk through town and thinking of his new friend, Nathan. Then she had the misfortune to bump into the very last people she wanted to see. Pete, Keenan, Takai, and Masia. The four were quick to surround her.

Keenan said, "You did not donate anything to us yesterday. Now we will take what we want."

Takai and Masia held Joshleen's arms as Peter watched Keenan crack her knuckles. Keenan felt a tapping on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Nathan. The red experiment brought out his extra arms and other appendages.

"Meega, nala kweesta!"

Nathan grabbed Keenan and threw her into a container of fruit. Takai and Masia let Joshleen go and ran with Peter to check on Keenan, who was only shaken up a bit but covered with fruit juice. Before the gang could run off, Nathan grabbed Peter and pulled him inches from his face. The red experiment growled at him, causing Peter to tremble greatly.

"Joshleen mockeecha bujee bu!"

Nathan pushed Peter away. Nathan then helped Joshleen to her feet and checked her arms and face for any sign of injuries.

Joshleen thought, _'Wow, he is good. I never seen anyone stand up to Keenan like that in my defense. There is Anyu of course.'_

Joshleen hugged Nathan tightly.

"Thank you, Nathan. Thank you."

The two arrived outside Anyu's karate class. Anyu was impressed from what Joshleen told him about. When Anyu heard how Nathan singled out Peter, he thought, _'He obviously seems extra aggressive towards other males that come to close to Joshleen.'_

After karate class, Joshleen, Nathan, and Anyu walked though town.

Anyu said, "This is going to be very interesting when your mother hears about your new friend."

Joshleen looked at Nathan and smiled.

"You can say that again. I just hope Nathan can stay with me and mom."

"I am sure she will understand. Besides, you got me to back up your story about him helping you out with those bullies."

Nathan took Joshleen's hand and said, "Joshleen isa mockeecha bujee boo."

Joshleen had a very confused look on her face. Anyu's jaw dropped in astonishment at what Nathan called Joshleen.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later sometime. Best not to tell your mother about that last comment."

Joshleen seemed confused, but didn't say anything else.

Anyu looked at Nathan and thought, _'Wow, he has only been active for a day and he already has chosen a lifetime partner. I'd tell her now, but he might get highly aggressive.'_

Things were easier to explain to Joshleen's mom then she thought it was. Anyu and Joshleen explained everything about how Nathan came into Joshleen's life and how he is always very protective of her. Anyu did leave out the "bujee boo" comment of course. So, now Nathan had become officially part of Joshleen's family. Joshleen's life had been turned around from that day forward.

**End of Chapter - More to Come Soon - Plus, you will see Joshleen and Nathan in "New Adventures of Loli & Kim 2: Omega Kapu" and following stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter takes place five months after Joshleen met Nathan and about one month before "New Adventures of Loli & Kim 2: Omega Kapu."

**Chapter Two**

It was a peaceful afternoon in Izayoi. Anyu and Electra were exploring the woods. Unknown to either of them, they were being watched. More specifically they were being watched by a certain blonde haired girl and a red male genetic experiment. Joshleen was dressed in camouflage and she had camo paint on her face. She carried a fake rifle. Her experiment friend, Nathan, was using his enhanced vision to see what Anyu and Electra were up to.

Joshleen whispered, "How does it look?"

"Hmmm. Accata!"

Joshleen and Nathan slowly crept up to where Anyu and Electra were.

"NOW!"

Anyu and Electra spun around as Joshleen and Nathan jumped from behind the bushes.

"Freeze, fiend!" yelled Joshleen.

Nathan cackled maniacally as he restrained Anyu and Electra. Electra decided to give Nathan a little shock. Nathan jumped up a few feet and grabbed his patookie. Seconds later, Nathan did several karate kicks, sending the electrical experiment into a nearby tree. Joshleen fired a net at Electra, but she dodged it before it could reach her. Electra quickly flew up into the trees and shot a lightning bolt within a few feet of Joshleen. Joshualeen fired back at the electrical experiment.

Anyu and Nathan turned to face each other. Nathan took a fighting stance and waved his two left hands, provoking Anyu. Anyu threw a karate kick at Nathan, which he was quickly able to block. Nathan tried the same thing, only to be blocked as well. Anyu karate chopped Nathan's shoulder. Nathan quickly recovered and attacked. Anyu dodged Nathan's attack and threw a high kick. Nathan's antennae reached up and grabbed a nearby tree branch. He pulled himself up, dodging the attack. The red experiment swung around with his antennae holding him up and landed a kick on Anyu's shoulder. Anyu fell to the ground, but recovered seconds later. Anyu caught Nathan by his leg as the experiment tried to kick him again. Nathan quickly used his other antennae to grab onto the tree branch. Nathan than pulled himself, as well as Anyu, on to a thick tree branch about five meters off the ground. Anyu took a defensive stance as Nathan attacked again. Anyu blocked several moves from the red fighting experiment's relentless attacks, while looking around for anything that could give him an edge in this match. Anyu spotted something hanging off the branch. It was one of the nets Joshleen fired from her toy gun in her face off with Electra. As Nathan swung his leg at Anyu, he grabbed the net and used it to grab onto the experiment's leg before it could hit him. Anyu then swung Nathan with the aid of the net in several circles before throwing him against the tree. Anyu charged to attack his downed opponent. However, right as Anyu reached Nathan, both of the red experiment's antennae grabbed Anyu's shoulders.

_'I should have seen that coming' _Anyu thought as Nathan pulled him into his waiting arms. Big mistake for Nathan. Anyu gave a swift kick to Nathan's leg, tripping him and causing him to fall from the tree. Big mistake for Anyu. As Nathan fell from the tree, Anyu was pulled down as well. Electra and Joshleen saw this and were quick to respond. Electra caught Anyu half way down. Joshleen managed to catch Nathan, though she lost her balance. Both Joshleen and Nathan rolled off the nearby cliff and into the river. Joshleen struggled to swim against the current, but it was too strong. Then, one of Nathan's antennae grabbed Joshleen's shoulder.

"Hold on bujee boo!"

While using his antennae to prevent his girlfriend from washing away, Nathan easily swam against the current and eventually made it to shore.

Nathan turned to Joshleen and checked to make sure she was breathing. After determining Joshleen was breathing ok, Nathan decided to take a little precautionary action by applying "emergency" mouth to mouth anyways for nearly a minute.

After that moment, Nathan picked up Joshleen with his lower left hand and climbed the cliff face. The couple reached the top a few minutes later, meeting up with Anyu and Electra. Anyu had her arms crossed.

"Your mother is going to kill me for letting you go swimming in those clothes."

Joshleen shook her head and said, "Well, I had to catch Nathan after you knocked him off the tree."

Nathan only said, "Ih!" as Anyu continued, "Hey. It was you two that decided to attack us to begin with. We were only defending ourselves."

"Hey! Naga takabah!" Joshleen nodded,

"Yeah. Your girlfriend shorted out my portable video game right after I finally beat the 5th level."

Anyu and Electra blushed for a split second.

"Hey, let me tell you two things. One: Electra did not mean it. Two: She is not my girlfriend!"

Nathan giggled at Anyu and said, "Ajibba."

Anyu turned towards Nathan and yelled, "Hey! I am not lying!"

Before Anyu could go at Nathan, Electra placed her hand on his shoulder. After a moment, Anyu calmed down.

Anyu and Nathan exchanged a secret handshake. Anyu was impressed. Nathan had only been activated five months ago and he already rivalled him in karate. This experiment had moves in her that even Kim did not have, including the unexpected ability to use his Angel-like antennae to aid him in combat. Anyu remembered telling Loli about Nathan coming into Joshleen's life. Loli seemed angry at first, until Anyu had told him about the impact he had on Joshleen. Anyu was amazed to learn later that Pleakley had actually created Nathan in response to a "men aren't protectors" comment Keenan made; the very same bully he protected Joshleen from.

Nathan had originally considered Anyu a rival because he had felt he was standing between him and Joshleen. At one point, Anyu had managed to pull Joshleen aside to tell her what bujee boo meant. To say Joshleen was shocked was an understatement. But that revelation only strengthened the bond between Joshleen and the red experiment.

Eventually, Joshleen and Nathan had a talk. They agreed to take their new relationship slow. Anyu was surprised and relieved on how easily Joshleen's mother actually accepted their relationship. The two have now been going out for about a month now.

Joshuleen walked up to his boyfriend. "That was excellent, Nathan."

Nathan turned to Joshleen. "Why thank you, bujee boo."

The couple exchanged a quick kiss on the lips.

Anyu, Electra, Joshleen, and Nathan walked through the woods together. Anyu looked at the couple, before turning to Electra.

"They sure look cute together, don't they?"

Electra nodded an agreement.

"So, who is the special experiment you have your eyes set on, Electra?"

Electra turned to Anyu nervously and answered, "No special experiment..."

Anyu looked at his electrical blue friend and thought,_ 'I know she has her eyes set on someone. I am surprised she is still single. An extremely cute girl like Electra should have...' _Anyu's thoughts froze for several moments. _'Wait... could I possibly... no, it can't be.' _

Electra first glanced at Joshleen and Nathan, and then turned to her best friend, Anyu. Electra remembered how she came to Izayoi. She was under the influence of a mind control device Hamsterviel used on her to make her try to steal Kim's good deed counter. Electra was thankful she failed after the device was removed. She became Anyu's hair dresser, which was good. It was a lot less lonely then working at the light house in Kauai. After Kim had moved back with Loli, Electra moved in. Both Electra and Anyu knew that Kim had strong feelings for Loli, so neither was surprised to learn of their relationship later on. Electra did have a crush on Loli, but always knew that Loli and Kim belonged together. Electra looked over at her best friend Anyu. _'Why is Anyu curious whether I am seeing anyone or not? I am surprised someone so cute has not found someone yet. I... wait... Where did that come from?" _Electra shook off the thought.

Anyu noticed that something was on the electric blue experiment's mind and he wondered if she was having similar thoughts.

_'Could Joshleen and Nathan be right? Could I possibly feel this way about Electra? Does she feel the same way about me? I wonder how mother will respond if she found out.' _

Electra looked away from Anyu. She could tell he had a lot on his mind as well.

_'Joshleen is quite perceptive for her age. I thought my past crush on Loli was strong. Is it possible I could feel this way about Anyu? Does he feel the same way about me?' _

Both Anyu and Electra brushed aside their thoughts as the four approached Joshleen's home. Nathan activated his x-ray vision and scanned the house. "How does it look, Nathan?" asked Joshleen.

"Yaka tak!"

Joshleen nodded and the four sneaked into the house and made their way into Joshleen's room. Anyu noticed a portrait of Joshleen and Nathan on the stand next to the bed, an American Flag (The GR version of the flag had the red and white stripes going vertical on the flag rather then horizontal) hanging on the wall, several dolls, make-up, comic books etc. Just about everything an eleven year old American girl could ever want. Joshleen left the room to change into a fresh set of clothes while Electra and Anyu talked. Nathan just kicked back on the bed and went through one of Joshleen's comic books.

Joshleen returned, wearing blue jeans and a maroon t-shirt. Anyu appeared to be in deep conversation with Electra, so Joshleen sat next to her boyfriend.

Joshleen took out her homework, some of which was math and the rest was a project working on a newspaper, deciding what subject to bring the following day. Joshleen's mom had firmly stated that while Nathan could give her pointers on math, she had to answer the questions herself.

Joshleen went though several newspaper articles. According to the Sports section, San Diego had beat New York much to Joshleen's delight. Another article on the front page mentioned something about Red troop increase north of the 38th Parallel. Joshleen seemed more interested in looking through the entertainment section, hiding her favourite comic book in it. Nathan glanced over at his girlfriend and chuckled. Joshleen looked at the red experiment.

"What? I am doing what I am supposed to for class."

Nathan could see right through Joshleen. He grabbed the paper and saw the hidden comic book she was looking at. Joshleen tried to grab the comic book back, but Nathan rolled the book up in, placed it in his lower left hand, and retracted his lower arms along with the comic book.

"Naga."

Joshleen huffed and yelled, "Give that back!"

Nathan just answered, "Naga. First bujee boo finishes homework."

Joshleen jumped at Nathan, but the experiment dodged his girlfriend's move and climbed up on the ceiling.

"Missed me! Hahahaha!"

"Hey that is not fair!"

Joshleen got a broom and poked at Nathan to get him down, but he wouldn't budge.

Anyu and Electra laughed at the scene.

Anyu whispered to Electra, "Look how those two argue. They may as well be married already."

Electra giggled at Anyu's comment and nodded in agreement. Electra took Anyu's hand without noticing. Anyu looked down and smiled. Electra looked down and blushed.

"I'm sorry Anyu... I... ummm..."

Anyu, without thinking, pulled Electra up to him and kissed her on her lips for several seconds. The two slowly pulled away as they realized what they were doing. Anyu and Electra just stared at each other in shock. Nathan interrupted the silence by giggling at the two and chanting.

"Anyu and 221 sitting in a tree..."

Joshleen took advantage of her boyfriend's loss of attention and managed to pull him from the ceiling.

"Hey! Naga fair!"

Joshleen started tickling Nathan, causing him to laugh like crazy.

"Give it back, trog."

"Naga! Bujee boo finish homework first."

Nathan gave Joshleen a big lick across her face, causing Joshleen to back away.

"Ewwwwwww!"

Joshleen wiped the saliva from her face. Of course, Joshleen only pretended to be grossed out. She pulled Nathan up to her and kissed him.

It was now Anyu and Electra's turn to be laughing.

The two chanted, "Joshleen and 631 sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S..."

The moment was interrupted by the door opening. The four turned and saw Henrietta, Joshleen's mother. She appeared to have a depressed look on her face. Joshleen looked at her concerned.

"What is it, mom?"

"Something has come up. I am going to be going away for a while..."

Nathan and Joshleen simultaneously responded, "What?" "Gaba?"

"I am sorry hon. If it is ok with Anyu, you and Nathan will need to stay with him and his family while I am gone."

Joshleen just shook her head with tears forming in her eyes.

"No! You promised we would not get separated. Where are you going?"

Henrietta just looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

"My unit has received orders to go to Korea. I... do not know when I will be back."

Joshleen ran up to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"No! You can't go."

Anyu watched as Joshleen cried her eyes out, remembering how his mother had left for a long time before returning.

Anyu hugged Joshleen and said to Henrietta, "We will watch after her while you are gone. You have my word."

Henrietta smiled slightly at Anyu. "Thank you, Anyu."

Joshleen's mom turned to Naomi. "You look after my daughter too, Nathan."

Nathan nodded slowly, "Ih."

One day later…

Henrietta had boarded the plane with dozens of other Marines from her unit. Joshleen watched in silent tears as her boyfriend tried to comfort her.

"First I lose dad in a car accident last year and now this. What if she doesn't make it back. I don't know what I will do."

Nathan hugged his girlfriend with all four of his arms.

"Don't worry bujee boo. He will be back."

Joshleen hugged her boyfriend back and watched as the place took off down the runway and into the air. For the first time in Joshleen's life, she was truly away from her family. The couple left, along with Anyu and Okaa for home.

**End of Chapter - More to come soon! - Plus, you will see Joshleen and Nathan in "New Adventures of Loli & Kim 2: Omega Kapu" and following stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Takes place during Chapter Four of "New Adventures of Loli & Kim Two: 'Ohana Onipa'a"

**Chapter 3**

Joshleen awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She switched it off, then closed her eyes.

"Five more minutes."

She would have fallen back asleep, except she received a big lick on her face.

"Rise and shine, bujee boo. We have big day today."

Joshleen just threw the covers over her head. Nathan understood how his boyfriend was feeling. It has been over two weeks since Joshleen's mother had been sent to war in Korea. But, he also knew he could not let the one he loved just waste away her days sleeping. Nathan yanked the covers from the bed, brought out his extra arms, and began tickling his girlfriend.

"Ok! Ok. I am up."

Joshleen got up out of bed and kissed her boyfriend. Nathan returned the kiss for several moments.

"That's better."

Joshleen picked out her clothes for the day after making her bed. Most of Joshleen's things were moved to her new room at Anyu's house, including her comic books, dolls, Axis & Allies board games, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's deck, X-Box, DVDs, etc. Of course, all her games became a big challenge whenever she played against Nathan. Today would hopefully be different. A knock came at the door.

"Come in."

Anyu opened the door and walked inside.

"It is time for breakfast, love birds."

Joshleen nodded and went into the closet to change as Nathan and Anyu left the room.

Anyu, Electra, Nathan, Okaa, and Anyu's mother sat around the table for breakfast. Eventually, Joshleen entered the room. She wore blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with images of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dragons on it. Joshleen sat next to her boyfriend, who licked her forehead right as she said, "Morning everyone". Everyone returned the greeting before enjoying the food set out on the table. Anyu and Electra glanced over at each other.

Anyu turned to everyone and said, "There is something I feel I should say now that everyone is here."

While the others looked at Anyu, he took a deep breath and took Electra's hand.

"I am in love with Electra!"

There was silence in the room for nearly a minute before Anyu's mother said, "Wow. That's... Uh..."

Anyu's mother turned to Electra.

"Well, I have to admit this is unexpected. Electra, do you love my son?"

Electra answered, "Yes. I love Anyu."

"Do you promise to protect him no matter what?"

"Yes." Okaa and Anyu's mother smiled at each other. They knew Anyu was growing up and he never made a bad choice.

"Then, I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

Electra got excited, flew around Anyu several times, and kissed him on the lips. To add to the moment, Nathan grabbed Joshleen with one of his antennae and pulled her in for a kiss as well. Anyu's father and Okaa smiled at the scene. Anyu's mother remembered back when she met Anyu's father all those years ago. Now it was Anyu's turn to fall in love. Even though she did not imagine him falling for an alien experiment, she supported his feelings all the way.

After breakfast, Anyu, Electra, Joshleen, and Nathan went into Joshleen and Nathan's room. Joshleen set out Axis and Allies board game. Instead of using the traditional rules, Joshleen introduced a scenario she got off the Internet the other day called: The Patton Charge. The scenario was post World War Two depicting a war between the Western Allies and the Soviet Union. Nathan played as the Soviet Union, Joshleen played the Allied States of America, and Anyu played the Allied Powers. Electra just observed, mainly giving pointers to Anyu and Joshleen.

Nathan's initial attacks failed and within an hour, Nathan's forces were pushed back deep into Soviet territory and his entire Atlantic and Mediterranean fleets were wiped out. However, Nathan was not making it easy for Joshleen and Anyu to take Moscow since he got a few upgrades in the game allowing him to purchase infantry for only 1 IPC each and fighter planes for half price. Anyu and Joshleen concentrated on massing their pieces in Europe and the Middle East, not noticing Nathan's plan.

At hour Two, Nathan walked in the back door by hitting Alaska and western Canada with paratroopers and amphibious assaults. This caught Anyu and Joshleen by complete surprise. Desperate they threw the bulk of their forces in Europe at Moscow, only to fail. Within 30-45 minutes, Japan and Hawaii fell. Joshleen concentrated on fortifying the Allied States, while worked on holding onto his holdings in occupied Soviet territories.

But it was too late for Joshleen. Nathan managed to take the western Allied States, so Joshleen had to concentrate on fortifying the eastern Allied States. With most of the Joshleen's navy knocked out, she withdrew to Australia. The IPC increase from taking the western ASA, Alaska, Japan, etc allowed Nathan to fortify her holding in North America and prepare a counter attack in Europe.

Over the next hour, Nathan managed to re-take the occupied Soviet territories from Joshleen and Anyu. Anyu retreated to his Western European holdings, while Joshleen was fending off multiple assaults from Nathan forces in occupied America. About an hour and a half later, Nathan took over the Eastern Allied States, knocking Joshleen out of the game. Half an hour later, Anyu lost England. The game was over with Nathan as the winner. The three players shook hands and went to get a bite to eat.

"You were lucky, Nathan." said Joshleen. Nathan smiled and replied, "Luck had nothing to do with it, bujee boo. Pleakley programmed meega to think extremely fast and develop last minute strategies."

Joshleen thought,_ 'He is right about that.' _

Joshleen remembered when Nathan finished every problem in her math book within five minutes the first time they did homework together. Of course Joshleen's mother was quick to tell Nathan only to give pointers, not answers.

_'Mom. I hope she is ok.' _

It has been weeks since she saw her mom and all she knew was that she was sent to a city named Seoul. Nathan however knew more about Joshleen's mother. From what he learned, Gunnery Sergeant Henrietta Sinclair's Marine unit was currently fighting to hold the besieged city of Seoul from Red forces from the north. Nathan knew this because Loli and Kim got him in touch with Major Markinson who was attached to Henrietta's unit. All Markinson could do was keep brief tabs on Henrietta's well being. Major Markinson did ask Nathan not to worry Joshleen, so Nathan would only tell Joshleen that her mother was alright. Despite this, Nathan was still worried. He would always listen to the news when Joshleen was asleep. Last he heard that Seoul remained surrounded and was over fifty miles from the nearest UN forces who were pinned down themselves. All Nathan could do was to keep a cheerful attitude and keep his girlfriend happy.

Nathan used his antennae to pull Joshleen over to him for a kiss.

"I love you Joshleen."

Joshleen took Nathan's four hands and smiled at him.

"I love you too, bujee boo."

Nathan kissed Joshleen, happy with the fact his girlfriend had called him "bujee boo". Anyu smiled at the sight of this and kissed Electra. Anyu's mother entered the room, causing the two couples to stop kissing.

"Oops, I am sorry."

Anyu replied, "Oh, that's ok mother."

Electra nodded in agreement, as well as Joshleen and Nathan. Anyu's mother sat down at the table with the two couples. Joshleen thought for a moment before turning to the others.

"Hey, I got an idea. After dinner, how about a dual? I finally got the cards I need to summon Stardust Dragon and I have been looking forward to using the simulator Pleakley installed recently."

Anyu replied, "Alright, you're on."

Just then, Anyu's cell phone rang. Anyu saw it was Loli and answered the call.

"Hello?"

Loli replied, "Aloha, Anyu."

"Something has come up and I need to talk to you right away."

Anyu nodded and turned to everyone.

"I need to be excused for a minute."

Anyu got up and walked out of the room. Joshleen and Nathan looked at each other.

"I wonder what they are talking about."

"I don't know."

Several minutes later, Anyu came back into the room.

"I have to talk to Electra and Nathan."

Joshleen had a curious look on his face. Nathan and Electra got up and left the room with Anyu.

_'I wonder what all this is about.' _

Joshleen excused herself from the table and followed Nathan and the others to Anyu's room. Nathan and Electra followed Anyu into his room and shut the door. Joshleen sneaked up to the door and leaned her head against it.

In the room, Anyu told the two experiments what Loli told him. Electra was shocked.

"What? Is Tugan okay?"

"Yes. Tugan managed to survive the explosion."

Even though Nathan never met Tugan, he was still very concerned.

"Who would do this?"

Anyu replied, "According to Loli, her name is Rew'Ghar. She is a very dangerous mercenary and believed to be working for Hamsterviel. Also, a woman named Nicki Petrov may be working to create some kind of weapon. Loli would not go into much detail about that part."

Electra and Nathan looked at each other.

The electric blue experiment asked, "We going to fight them?"

Anyu nodded and said, "Yes. Both you and Nathan will be coming with me to Kauai to help Loli and Kim stop Petrov and Rew'Ghar before they can complete their plans."

Suddenly, Nathan's ears perked up and he started sniffing. The red experiment put his hand on his face and said, "Oh crap!"

Anyu asked, "What is it Nathan?"

"Bujee boo is right outside the door."

Nathan used on of his antennae to open the room door. Right when the door opened, Joshleen fell to the floor. Anyu looked at Joshleen and loudly asked, "Joshleen, why are you eavesdropping?"

Joshleen got up of the floor and faced Anyu.

"I...I was just curious."

Anyu did not accept that answer in the least.

"That is no excuse! You know it is not polite to listen to other people's conversations!"

Joshleen lowered her head and was on the verge of tears.

Nathan said, "Yuna, I can handle this."

Joshleen faced her boyfriend and took a deep breath.

"So, is it true? Are you going to be leaving too?"

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough. So, is it true?"

Nathan lifted Joshleen's head up with one hand and used another to brush a tear from her cheek.

"Yes. It is true."

Several thoughts ran through Joshleen's head.

_'First Mom leaves to fight a war in Korea. And now my boyfriend has to go someplace to fight too?'_

Joshleen looked up and faced her boyfriend.

"Then I am coming with you."

"No! You must stay here where it is safe!"

"It's not fair. Why does everyone I care about have to leave all the time?"

Nathan brought out his extra arms and hugged Joshleen.

"You must understand me and Electra were designed to fight. You are too young to go."

"Anyu gets to go!"

Nathan countered and said, "Anyu is karate black belt. I would die if something happened to you."

Joshleen hugged Nathan and said, "I wish I was an experiment. Then I would be able to watch over you as well."

Nathan gave a weak smile and said, "Nathan loves Joshleen whether she is human or experiment. But, you must stay with Okaa and Anyu's mother until I return."

Joshleen looked into her boyfriends large eyes, which appeared to be raging seas of black.

"I love you too."

The next morning…

Joshleen and Nathan said their goodbyes. As Anyu and Electra stepped onto the teleporter pad, Nathan hugged Joshleen.

"You stay safe. Remember, if Keenan tries to hurt you, tell her to watch out for me."

Joshleen nodded at her boyfriend and said, "I love you, bujee boo."

Nathan kissed Joshleen on her lips and said, "I love you too."

After about a minute of kissing, Nathan stepped onto the teleporter pad. Anyu held his space cell phone up and said, "Alright, Pleakley. We are ready to go."

Several more thoughts raced through Joshleen's mind. _'This is just not fair! Everyone is leaving me behind. First I lose dad in a car accident. Than my mom has to go to war. Now my boyfriend, the one I gave my heart to, has to go fight some evil alien bug.' _

Then an idea struck Joshleen's mind. Joshleen looked up at Nathan and he did likewise. The teleporter started to hum.

Joshleen thought, _'Joshleen Patty Sinclair, you must be out of your mind.'' _

Nathan immediately recognized the look on his girlfriend's face.

"No."

Joshleen leaped onto the teleporter pad and grabbed a hold of Nathan. A split second later, Joshleen, Nathan, Anyu, and Electra de-materialized from the teleporter pad.

**End of Story - You will see Joshleen and Nathan in "New Adventures of Loli & Kim 2: Omega Kapu" and following stories.**

**Kapu" and following stories.**


End file.
